The R rated Chapter Parts of Genetically Changed
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: These chapter Parts from my PG-13 story may have strayed into the R rated section. So I brought this up just to be safe.


Chapter 6 Part 8

Emotion and Sassy's stories

Disclaimer: I still don't own L&S, Dante or Moody. Also the F word comes up. Dante says it. I just used the alien word Kweesta to substitute it. I don't own Mint either. I think Mint aka. 302 might belong to Storyweaver1 but I'm not sure. I also talk about Mint's cottage. It has several bedrooms in this story. Note that this chapter part was getting too long. So I even had to cut a chapter part in half. Ch. 6 part 8 part 2 I'll start now. Also note that Sassy's flashback was complicated for me to come up with because of the way she talks. So, I wouldn't be surprised if you get confused around the beginning of her story.

Part 8

Michelle looked worriedly around the room. 625 didn't notice though. "Emotion. Sassy. You go next." said Mana Pilialoha. "Glad to." said Emotion standing up. "Sassy, is it okay with you that I go first?" "Nagga care." Sassy said. "All right." said Emotion. "As you all know, I'm experiment 124. Designed to make people feel my emotions. Sorta like an E.T. effect." she explained. Michelle nodded. She still looked troubled. "Oh, don't worry." Emotion said seeing this. "It's not dangerous." Michelle broke a smile, but it was fake and forced. What emotion was saying obviously wasn't what was troubling her. Emotion looked at the others and continued.

Flashback...

Like everyone eles I started out feeling slimy. But unlike the late 600's and stuff, I was an early experiment so I watched as all the rest of you except for Itchy was made. Like everyone eles I was taught educationally. I felt really close to a few experiment friends. Copy cat and Heala were a couple. Copy cat did tend to be irritating. Always repeating everything that was said. Heala was always easy to get along with. Of course at this time they were known as experiment 014 and experiment 015. Fibber-032 and Felix 010 were plain annoying. Moody-125 was made right after me. heh. She tried to get everyone to show their emotions. I knew better since I was a little older than her. Sometimes it wasn't always good to ALWAYS show how you feel. Sometimes it gets off track. Sometimes you can't explain how you feel, etc. So, in a way she tended to be annoying.

Although she seemed to feel that she never had to ask me. Since I was an emotion experiment. That irritated me. I feel the same way all of the others felt why not ask me? But then again I was also glad that she never asked me. If she did she would never stop asking me. Luckily things seemed to go well for me as the weeks went by. All the experiments got along with me. All the pre hundreds and the one hundreds seemed to get along with me anyways. But when Dizzy-experiment 333 was made, things got pushy. Caffiene-experiment 339 wasn't any better. They often buddied up and pranked us. Dante was always scary to me. Dizzy was always pushing his luck around Dante. He thought he could do a hit and run with Dante and survive. He'd joke or slap at him and then run. A risk taking idiot. That's what I'd call Dizzy. yeah, it's just lucky for him, Jumba passed by that one time or he'd be dead.

Caffiene was just as big an idiot as Dizzy. Or at least I think so. One day, they were playing a joke on Dante and he nearly killed them for it. I know, because I witnessed it, I also know that afterwards they never went near Dante again. I remember it like it was yesterday. Dizzy and Caffiene were doing a similar prank 350 did only more intense. It was a blame game. They had put real snakes in one of the machines and did something eles, I don't remember what, but they probably used 297 to short it out and they pinned the blame on Dante. Dante was furious at them for it. He'd been in trouble with Jumba. He decided to get back at them. He used his telekinesis and fighting abilities to do damage to them. I even remember what was said.

"Dante, it was only a joke."

"I don't care. I don't like being blamed for something I didn't even do. You are going to Kweesta regret it. "

"Dante what are you doing?"

"Dante, leave him alone!

"Ow! Stop it!"

I heard this from the hallway. I didn't see anything yet until I poked my head around the corner afterwards. I saw Dante using his telekinesis to slam Dizzy into the floor and walls. He tossed Dizzy into another wall. Then he jumped on Dizzy and started to kill him. Caffiene was hanging back. Afraid of what to do. He knew his caffiene would just hype Dante up and make it even easier for him to kill them. Caffiene thought a moment.

"Do something you Kweesta retard!" choked Dizzy. Dante was choking him and digging his nails into his throat. Caffiene's eyes got wide. He didn't know what to do.

Dizzy managed to grab Dante's hands and spun him away. "Use your caffiene tubes!" he called to his friend. "OH! That's right!" cried Caffiene. Dante came back at them but this time he used his telekinesis to keep them in place. He leapt at Dizzy claws unsheathed. He got Dizzy square in the chest. Dizzy's eyes got wide. Dante made sure he had his eyes on both of them. He dug his nails deeper into Dizzy's chest. Blood began to spurt out.

Scared, I looked around me. I saw a fire extinguisher next to me. I grabbed it and threw it. It hit Dante in the back of the head making him turn around. I hid myself behind the corner I saw them. I prayed that he didn't come my way. Luckily he didn't get the chance too. Caffiene must've whipped out his caffiene tubes and had batted Dante into the wall. I looked back around the corner and saw him once again facing them. Dizzy was crawling away. Dante leapt at him again. Caffiene managed to connect one of his caffiene tubes with Dante's face flipping him over with the force. Dante was taken by surprise by this but quickly got over it. He whirled around and faced Caffiene. Caffiene looked at him wide-eyed. "uh, I...I didn't do it." was all he said shakily. Dante snorted. "Looks like you just did!" Dante said pointing to Caffiene's caffiene tubes. His ears went back and his claws came out longer and his eyes narrowed. Caffiene tried to turn and run but Dante picked him up with telekinesis and rammed him into the wall nearly knocking him out.

Picking Caffiene back up he rammed his claws into Caffiene's side. Panicing Caffiene clawed Dante in the face. Dante just growled and kneed Caffiene in the spine. I heard a sickening crack. Caffiene wailed in pain. Dizzy growled and spun towards Dante. Dante growled and Hit the spinning Dizzy back into a wall. Dante then crawled up the ceiling and hit the lights. Then the lights went out. Luckily I could see in the dark. I just hopped that Dizzy and Caffiene were as furtunate. I heard Caffiene stumbling through the dark. Dizzy simply switched to night vision. Plus his beaming colors pointed him out and acted as his own flashlight. Dante came at him but Dizzy spun out of the way. Dante landed on Caffiene and started to pound him once he realized. Caffiene tried his best to defend himself by means of his caffiene tubes. But this time each hit was caught. Caffiene paniced and squirmed wildly trying to get out of Dante's grip. Dante just gripped tighter and rammed his claws into Caffiene's chest and proceeded to pull something out of it. Dizzy looked at him wide eyed. He raked his brain for something that would save his best friend.

Caffiene started to lose focus of the world as Dante pulled his heart out and attempted to eat it. Outraged Dizzy rolled into a ball and his sharp backspikes popped out. Furious he rolled at his target. Spikes writhing, Claws and tail flailing dangerously and threateningly. His jaw snapping viciously, save the blood that was still spurting from his pychodelic colored chest and body, he continued in a fit of blind rage. He made contact with Dante knocking him over and making him drop his friend's heart. While Dante was occupied with Dizzy, I raced forward and grabbed Caffiene's heart. I put it back into his chest but he was dieing quickly. Summoning all the physical strength I had I hoisted Caffiene onto my shoulders and ran towards Heala's room. Dante seemed to see me out of the corner of his eye since I supposedly tripped over my feet and fell rolling into a wall. Of course in doing so I dropped Caffiene. I groaned and brushed myself off. I saw Caffiene close to death and I was motivated to hurry. I grabbed him and as fast as I could rounded the corner and kept running until I reached Heala's room.

I didn't take time to knock. Someone was dieing. I burst through the door. "124!" Heala cried in surprise. "What's going on?" she asked. Her eyes zeroed in on Caffiene and widened. "124, What happened!" she cried. "No time to explain 014!" I cried to her. "Heal him quickly! It was Dante! 333 is in danger as well! He tried to make sure he could save 339 but he'll die anyway if you don't help now!" I finished. Heala looked down at Caffiene's ripped open chest, the heart writhing with life still oddly enough. "I haven't healed people that hurt yet." she said. "Just DO IT!" I cried. She cringed and went to work. Soon Caffiene was totally healed. Heala looked at me and sighed. "Since Dante was made, I've had my work cut out for me." she said shaking her head. "We have to help 333 too!" I said breathlessly. Heala sighed. "Stay here 124, let me or Jumba know when 339 wakes up." she said running out the door. "Okay." I said. I was still trying to calm myself. Granted that I didn't even like Caffiene or Dizzy, I was pretty shaken up about this. I had my eyes glued to Caffiene for the next 15 minutes. Heala managed to come back. "Dante is in Jumba's custody and Dizzy is healed. But I have to make sure that he's still alive." she informed me. She ran back out the door before I could say anything.

I continued to watch Caffiene. I was filled with dismay, negative thoughts. That's when he stirred. My ears shot up. I looked closer and sniffed. He was alive after all. He groaned and opened his eyes. He seemed startled when he saw my face. "Ahh!" he cried. He backed up nearly falling off the bed he was on. I had to grab his hand and make sure he didn't fall off. I pulled him back next to me. Caffiene looked scared. He was mumbling some gibberish alien language in a state that appeared to be hyperventalating. Some words I could make out, not gibberish at all. "Dante..333. Fight. I almost died...333...may...dead. lastmys lastlmyslife...9 lives. 333...Dante...he...rip...my heart...out...How...I...alive?...blasmoidsrourousrow...laoaruarou? aoauraoraruob? aarouqvnafayr!" he said gasping. I had to pat him on the back. I tried my best to calm him. His eyes were wide with Terror as he continued to spout more gibberish.

"aaruaroawn laraornbmbmxnz oweruroaran lafoar faoruan oarouwq slfoar aowraoroqoruor!" he said. I looked at him confused.

It took a long time for him to calm down. By the time he did, Heala had come back with a very much alive Dizzy already. The 2 friends hugged. Dizzy saw the traumatized state his best friend was in and he looked at me sadly. "I'm never doing that again! Neverdoingthatagain! neverdoingthatagain! Neverdoingthatagain!neverdoingthatagain!" Caffiene sputtered frightfully. Dizzy looked at him with an unusual display of sympathy. I was touched by their friendship. "And so we won't." he replied to his friend reassuringly patting the back of Caffiene's trembling head. The 2 hugged and I felt like they should stay like that forever, for it was such a sight that I'd want to see as a photograph for ever. I loved it. The 2 eventually pulled apart. Purring reassuringly Dizzy left the room with Caffiene. Caffiene was clinging to Dizzy and looking around nervously for fear Dante might spring out at them from nowhere. I sighed and shook my head. Seeing them today displaying such an act of friendship, I couldn't help but smile. It made me feel warm inside. They never bothered Dante again.

The next few weeks went along fine. Soon Sassy was made or X-414 as she was called at the moment. At first none of us thought she looked like a human, since we didn't even know what humans looked like yet. It took me a while to talk in complete sentences, but with Sassy, she never learned fully. She'd always talk in broken language. See seemed to have difficulty speaking languages fully. Soon Mana pilialoha was made, then Zombia then Easter and then Homework eater. Mana Pilialoha was one of the most popular experiments. Rumor has it that Dante had a crush on her. I didn't really believe any rumors that went around. but I learned that some happened to be true, once Death wish was made. Sassy had became one of my best friends around that time. When Voodoo was made she always ended up fighting with Zombia, reasons, I don't quite know. She still tends to fight with her today. But recently they've made amends about what had happened in this past. I'll leave what may of happened to voodoo and Zombia when they tell their story.

Like everyone eles I recall when Stitch escaped and we had to be dehydrated. I said goodbye to all my closest friends as I followed the other pre hundreds and one hundreds into the dehydrater. I didn't really hesitate for I knew, that I'd get rehydrated soon in life. I knew I wouldn't stay in a pod forever. Some other experiments were wimpering because they thought other wise. I reassured them that when they get reactivated they will be in a beautiful place. I see my hypothesis was correct. For I was in the pod for Months? Years? I couldn't tell. All I know was I was leaping for joy on the inside when I felt something wet splash me. I activated in a flash of light. I took in the sights of the island. "Eegalagoo. I see that I was right." I said in awe. I wondered around for a bit sniffing everything curiously.

I made it as far as a place called Kiki's coffee hut. That's when I felt the ground rumbling and I looked and to my horror a giant shark like alien was running towards me. My ears went down and I cringed as he got closer. I looked around for a hiding place, but there was no time! He was right on top of me! I soon found myself fleeing and dodging blasts from the gun that alien was shooting. I was near a certain house when I was enveloped by a net that was shot at me. I felt the net being picked up. But I was dropped abruptly when a voice cried. "GRRAAAH!" This was followed by an "OOF!" from the alien that shot at me. Seconds later the net was opened and I leapt out. I was face to face with a familiar blue creature. "626!" I cried backing up. I looked at him feeling threatened. My fur puffed out more and I backed away, tail between my legs. 626 looked at me confused. "Cousin? What wrong?" he asked. "Cousin?" I asked in surprise. "I'm not your cousin." I protested. "I'm your sister." Stitch looked at me for a moment. "Aloha cousin." he said. I looked at him confused. "Huh?" I asked making a face.

Just then I heard a voice from the house's porch. "Stitch! You caught another experiment!" I heard running footsteps. I turned to see a little girl running towards me. My ears perked up and I sniffed at her. My eyes full of curiosity. "Aloha cousin." she said to me. "Ah-ah-ahlow-Ahlowha." I said trying to speak this creature's language. "Aloha." I said finally. The little girl smiled. She gently took my hand and lead me to her house. "I'm Lilo and this is your cousin, Stitch." she said introducing herself. "Youga mean youga name 626 Stitch?" I asked in broken English. "That's right." said Lilo. "He's your cousin." "Nagga yreawkatay. Isa meega grahktawk." I said. Which was alien for "Not Cousin. Is my brother." Lilo looked at me confused. She brought me to Jumba. "Ah, is experiment 124. Designed to show her emotions and make other people feel how she feels." Jumba explained. Stitch smiled at me. "She shows emotions?" Lilo asked. "Then I'll name her Emotion." I purred. I liked the name. "I wonder where she could belong." Lilo thought aloud.

Later down in the living room, Lilo was still pondering this. I came over and sat by her. "Aloha." I said. I enjoyed that word. It had a good 'taste' to it. A good feeling. "Aloha." I said again. "Aloha." Lilo greeted. She didn't really know what to say, she was surprised that an experiment would just walk over and sit down and say hello to her. Lilo went over to a bookself and took out a book. I caught a glimpse of it's title. It had something to do with human emotions. I was curious about this book. Lilo read it for a while and left when her sister Nani called her into the kitchen for dinner. I grabbed the book then and started to read it. Later I saw Lilo exit the kitchen. My ears twitched. I purred. I continued to read the book. By nightfall I had finished it and was watching a movie. It was something called Van Helsing. I happend to rent it when I wondered into a movie store that night. I was watching it. I started to cry at the ending. I switched off the movie and the tv still sniffling. That's when my ears twitched and I heard something.

Curious, I crawled up the elevator. I saw Lilo crying. Stitch was asking her what was wrong. "I don't know." she said sniffling. "I just started crying. I don't know why. I just did." "Hmm." stitch thought patting his nose and thinking. I thought a minute too. Was she crying because of me?

The next day I woke up yawning. I hit my head on the bed. That woke me up and I realized I had fallen asleep under Lilo's bed. Why? I don't even remember. Oh, well, it's of no importance. I got out from under the bed and crawled down the elevator. Lilo and Stitch were already downstairs eating pancakes. "Oh, hi Emotion." Lilo greeted. "Do you want some pancakes?" "Sure. Ih." I said. I sat down with them. Lilo looked at me. "I've been thinking about a home for you. You could work with Mint at her cottage." Lilo said. "Who's mint?" I asked. "Experiment 302, the one designed to show you your worst memories over and over again, but a lab accident reversed her polarity so that she only shows good memories now. She helped me get over being jealous of Angel." Lilo explained. "She's a white experiment with green ears, belly, and paws. She's opened a feel good buisness. Maybe since your power of emotion feeling will be helpful to the buisness. You could be an assistant like Spike or something." I poked down at the batch of pancakes that were in front of me with a fork. "I'll think about it." I said. I started sniffing. I noticed the maple syrup and went over to get it.

"Okay." Lilo said as I poured the syrup on my pancakes. Later I was playing with a few experiments who came over to visit. I recognized a few right away. Richter, Phantasmo, Clip, Holio, yin & yang and several others. Itchy, Sympathy, Zombia, voodoo, Sassy, Dizzy, Diamond, Easter, Caffiene and Mana Pilialoha hadn't been activated yet. Nor was Heala, copycat or Homework eater. I was one of the first out of their group to get activated. Sassy was second. I looked as Richter and yang got rough with each other. I got mad. Then later I found out Lilo had gotten mad apparently for no reason and swatted Stitch. Funny, That's what I did to Richter and Yang. I slapped them. hmm...I was a little confused. But a few more mood swings and it hit me. I had been controlling Lilo's emotions the whole time and we didn't even know it. Not even me.

Lilo was upset with me for a while the next day when she found out but I tried to find a way to explain why I did it. Maybe I just felt safe around Lilo. Maybe I felt too safe and my emotions ray connected Lilo and myself's emotions. At the moment it was the 100 possibility. I explained this to Lilo. She didn't take it as hard as she did when she found out that I had been controlling her moods. Later that day I found myself pondering on whether or not I wanted to live at Mint's. The next day I told Lilo my decision and she lead me to Mint's cottage. I looked around in awe. To tell you the truth I was more curious then I've ever been before. Mint noticed me lounging about. She asked Lilo who I was. "Emotion could be an assistant on your 'Feel good' therapy." Lilo explained. "Do you think she could live with you and Spike?" Mint thought a moment. "Well, I guess so. I could use more employees in my buisness." she said. She turned to me and looked at me oddly. "I'll show you your room." she said calling me to her. She pointed to a room down the hall. Rooms lined the side of it. She pointed to the one at the very end. "That's my room." she explained. She pointed to the first door on the left next to her. "That's Spike's." she then pointed to the room across from his on the right side of the hall way. "That one is vacant so you can take that one if you like." she said.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall in the very last room, and spike is across from you." she said. she turned to leave. She exited into her room. I opened the door to the room across from Spike's room. It was big and spacious. I saw a bed near the window and there was a lot of room for new belongings. The closet was big as well. The only thing in the room however was bed and a table with a lamp. I sighed. "Looks like with this place..." I said plopping down on the bed. "I'm starting over with a clean slate in buisness..." I said lieing down. "...and life." I finished. I felt the bedding. "Ooh, this is soft." I said moving my hand across it. "Really soft. I wonder if it's one of those soft, warm feather beds." I said to myself. I lay down on it. It was so soft, I began to feel sleepy. Soon I found myself dreaming. Happy comfortable dreams. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sleep tight.

End of Flashback.

Emotion sighed. "I'll tell you what happened during my first day of buisness when we get into the "Recent stories and news" section of storytime." she said. She closed her eyes remembering her soft bed. She opened her eyes quickly though. "Oh, I just remembered." she said. "My room is across from spikes but Mana Pilialoha's room is next to his room. Second room on the left. I'm in the first one on the right." she said pointing at the hallway with all the bedrooms. She laid down on the floor sighing.

Sassy looked at her and then stood up. "I guess it meega turn to tell cousins story." she said.

Flashback-Btw Sassy talks in broken lang. So this whole flashback will be narrarated in broken language by sassy like the other Flashbacks. Exp. Itchy and Sympathy and Emotion's flashback.

Like emotion say she made like everyone eles. Meega was too. Meega tend get upset because everyone talk better than Sassy. I was language impaired. Had trouble talk. Emotion one my closest Achi-babas. She treat me best than others. They say I stupid. That before see my power. Itchy also friend. She, Copycat, Fibber, Heala, felix, all like me. Sparky, Sample not bad either. Nosy annoying. He keep yammering gossiping 'bout stuff. Copycat annoying too. But not bad as Fibber, Felix. Heala Angel. She nice. One Day Dizzy tell me "Dante kill me." I like gabba? eecha?

"He says he wants to kill you because you are a whore. I kinda agree. Your suppose to be seductive though, it's your programming."

"I no like that."

"Well, that's what he said you are. He seems to hate everyone right now. I've made a mistake before by tangling with him. But I learned my lesson. I'm concerned about my other family members. EVen you. So, I had to tell you so you knew. What were you doing last time you saw him?"

"Well, I doing my power. I attracting guys, he pass by look at me weird then mad like. He walk up me and say. "You are whore." then walk way. I get confuse. I ask guys give no answer back though. They snap out of it. They just walk away."

"Oh, well, I still want to help you. So I just made sure you knew. Caffiene and I could also help you talk better." I get happy about. They going help me talk! But happy not last long. Dante come after me. He attack me and meega get hurt bad. Luck Dizzy Heala catch in time. I get heal.

End of Flashback...

Sassy paused trying to remember. Dizzy looked at her. "Sassy, honey. Can I tell the rest for you? You've told me before." Sassy nodded. "It hard me tell story." she said.

"Okay," said Dizzy.

Flashback

Dizzy's Pov-Note: remember it's still about sassy. Dizzy's just helping her explain her past.

As Sassy was saying Dante attacked her. Luckily Caffiene and I catch him. Some of the others that weren't afraid of him brought him down. Sassy looked at me. She looked like she were crying. "What happened?" I asked. Sassy sighed. "Ask 413. She saw." Sassy said. I looked over at 413 who was now known as Mana Pilialoha. She was looking down. I examined her looks. She didn't have a scratch. "Did Dante see you watching him?" I asked. "Ih." Mana Pilialoha said. "But he didn't attack me." "Why?" I asked. I knew Dante. He attacked anyone as soon as they give him the wrong look. Mana Pilialoha's ears came down. "Rumor has it...that he...he loves me." She said. She didn't look up. I was speechless. In love with her? I didn't know that Dante even felt love.

"What happened?" I asked. Mana Pilialoha sighed and looked up. "I was headed to Heala's room to talk about something that was troubling her. I heard thudding and screaming. I recognized who both voices were right away. I ran and when I rounded the corner I saw Dante choking Sassy. Dante didn't acknolege that I was there for a few more minutes. He was too focused on Sassy. Quietly I listened in."

"You are too seductive for your own good!"

"Why say that?" choked Sassy frightfully. "All you ever do is sexy postions. You don't care who you hook up with! You just want to screw them over!"

Dante hissed digging his claws in deeper. "Meega no idea what talk about." Sassy said prying at his claws with her hands.

"I felt a wave of fear pass through me. I didn't know what to do." Mana Pilialoha said. Dante continued to hurt Sassy. He kneed her in the spine and in the stomach and punched her in the face and bit her and clawed her up good. Helplessly she attempted to crawl away quickly. Dante picked her back up and unsheathed a claw. "Any last words, seducer?" he asked holding his claw to her throat. Mana Pilialoha's eyes widened. Words were racing through her mind. But only one came out. "DANTE!" she yelled frightfully. Dante stiffened and looked over at her. His eyes went wide and he backed up. "Dante..." she replied softer, her voice quavering. Dante continued to back up. "Don't come near me..." he said feeling awkward. He never felt this way towards anyone before, but now... "...I don't want to hurt you." he said quickly. He looked her over and his expression changed to an interested look but then it disappeared to an angry one. "Leave! I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled.

Unusually upset with himself he turned and ran. She looked at him. She felt something too. What was it? she didn't know what to call it. But whatever it was made her put a paw to her chest, to her heart. "He cares about me." she said softly. She looked at me. "I'm...I'm worried about him, 333. I know this is probably awkward for you when I come to you but I need advice. What do I do?" I looked at her stunned. Usually experiments came to HER for advice and now SHE was coming to ME for advice. At first I didn't know what to say. But then I took her aside. "413, If you truely care about someone, you'll help them. If you love them you will." I said. I looked back at Sassy. "I know." I said softly. Mana Pilialoha looked at me. "Takka." she said and turned and ran to look for Dante.

When she was gone I looked over towards Sassy she was breathing rapidly and she was wild eyed. I looked at her figure. Then a wave of something passed through me. The feeling hit me like a bolt of electricity. I couldn't describe it though. But as Sassy told me later I was feeling love. I loved her? I had to think about that all night. I didn't know yet at the moment, but I felt that something was there. Sassy told me what happened after I fell asleep beside her bed that night. She had said that she had taken a long time to fall asleep.

Sassy's Pov/Dizzy helping her tell POV

I was lost in thought. I looked over at Dizzy. I purred. I looked down at my scarred body and frowned. I sighed. I was bandaged up. Heala had said that I should stay in bed. I didn't want to. I wanted to walk around and feel the air whip around my body. I've even asked Jumba once before what it was like outside. He never told me. None of the others seemed as curious as me about the outside world. I looked towards the door of my room. I sighed again. "How I want go out there." I said to myself. I looked over at Dizzy. He was sleeping soundlessly on the edge of the bed. His psychedelic colors still beaming through the dark. He was...beautiful. I smiled as he continued to sleep on. I sighed one of those lovey dovey sighs. "He's sooo cute!" I whispered to myself. I pulled myself down from the bed and made my way through the dark to the bedroom door. When I reached it, it creaked. My ears shot up and I looked back towards Dizzy to see if it woke him up. To my luck he didn't.

I sighed and left the room. I padded carefully down the hall looking around. I went into a vacant part of the lab. It was sorta run down and falling apart. I got my first draft of air whip at me from the cracks in the wall. I smiled. The wind whipped at my skin. I purred gleefully. Now more curious I grabbed one of the cracks and tore at it till it was a hole big enough for me to go out. I gasped when I saw the outside world. Struck with awe I crawled through the hole. The breeze whipped around me once more. Trees, beautiful looking trees, swayed within the breeze. I leapt down onto the ground. I felt the moisture beneath my feet and looked down to see green wet blades of grass sprouting from the ground. I looked further down the lawn to see what appeared to be a road, Jumba had told me of all these things.

I raced down to it. Cautiously I touched my hand to it only to yank it back. It was hard, and really cold! I backed up. Then I heard a rattling revving noise. It sounded like...like...oh what was it called? Oh, yeah. A motor. A CAR motor. I backed up into some shrubs lining the lab's walls. Headlights beamed down the road and a weird looking machine went through. It looked nothing like the cars on earth. It looked like an upside down spaceship/car. All white, it appears. My ears twitched curiously. My smile grew as I ran across the street. I giggled gleefully. That's when I heard the rustling. I grew stiff. I slowly turned around to see a dark creature coming towards me. I heard more rustling in the other direction and I looked to see yet another dark figure, similar to the dinosaur looking guards in the first L&S movie that were chasing stitch when he first escaped into the vents. It looked the same in terms of structure. I became frightened as it came closer. l turned back to the other dark creature. As it got closer I made out the color of it's fur. DANTE! He must've followed me out! I gulped and my eyes darted back and forth to both creatures. Then I saw another one following Dante. It seemed to be calling his name. It was Mana Pilialoha! Her shouting caused the guard looking creature to lurch forward faster.

I backed into the brush scared to death. But then I saw a flash of psychedelic colors near the hole inside the lab. It was only for a second but I knew who it was. I backed up. "333?" That's when I bumped into another one of those guards. He shined a light down at me. "Who are you! Why are you tresspassing on these grounds." It yelled at me. I looked up at him eyes wide, but too afraid to speak. "Are you from around here?" It asked again. I continued to look at him trembling. The psychedelic blur of colors flashed closer to me. "What was that?" said the first guard running over. "I don't know." Said the one that had caught me. "But I think it went over there." he said pointing where the blur disappeared. The first guard ran towards Dizzy. The 2nd one looked back at me. "Where are you from?" the guard asked sternly. "Speak!" it yelled. I trembled more. Then a voice behind me yelled a familiar phrase which made the guard look up and behind me. "MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" it cried. The blur of colors came again and knocked the guard over. Instincts taking over I ran. The guard shined his light towards me.

"Halt!" he shouted. I stiffened. Then I felt strong hands pull me into the bushes. It's fur covered purple paws covered my mouth. Roughly they turned me around. Dante! "What the Kweesta are you thinking, seducer! You are jepardizing our safety. The safety of all of us!" he yelled at me. Confused and overwhelmed with fear I stumbled back. Gentle hands caught me as I fell. "333?" I asked. "No it's me, 413." said Mana Pilialoha. She turned me around and hugged me. "Dante, don't yell. Can't you see that she's already terrorfied?" She told Dante sternly. "Fine, 413." He said grimly. "Let's just get out of here before we're caught." He grabbed Mana Pilialoha's paw and lead her back to the lab. The light missed them and shined over me. I went stiff with fear. The 2 guards came toward me. "Stay where you are!" they yelled at me. Too scared to flee I nodded slowly. Dizzy landed next to me. "Whoah! Fella's we're just from outta town. She's with me." he said. The one guard narrowed his eyes. "You have no right to talk. You have the right to remain silent." it snapped at him. "Hey, look I was just protecting her hide. I was afraid you'd hurt her. Can't you see? She's terrorfied." Dizzy protested. The guards looked at each other. Another one came into view.

It's horrorfying face came into view. It looked us over questioningly. "Hold them." it said with a gravely voice. I felt strong hands grab me. A new wave of terror filled me. I was practically paralized with fear. Dizzy's eyes widened. He too looked scared. He tried to fight them off but they all gripped tighter trying to hold him. A glass capsule was placed over him. I didn't fight. They got me in another capsule without any struggling. I thought I saw a whisp of blur fur near the entrance of the hole. "...339." I said softly. I had a strong sensation that Caffiene was watching. Something eles told me that Dizzy realized this too. I looked over at him. His eyes went wide and pain tore across his eyes. Caffiene looked at us from the entrance. His eyes shaking. He had to control all urges not to yell out "no." or his friend's name. He turned quickly and ran down the hall and into his room. Unheard to the guards luckily he apparently howled in dismay. I looked at Dizzy. His eyes were watering. I looked down as well.

I couldn't bear to see the look on his face. We were in the capsules for a long time before we were finally let out. The one guard with the grisly face and the gravely voice came over. I looked at them wide eyed. "So," said the grisly guard. "Who are you? Where do you live?"

I looked at them quavering. "Speak!" he yelled. I yelped in fright. "I want go home." I squeaked. "Then where do you live? If we knew we could bring you back home." he said. His voice still stern. "C-c-c-can't tell." I sputtered. "Why not?" he yelled. "You stranger." I said. He growled. "Listen, if we knew where you lived we could return you." I looked at him. "I..." I started but then stopped. I remembered what Dante had said. "You are jeopardizing our safety. The safety of all of us!" he had said. I looked down. "Can't tell." I said again. The grisly guard groaned again. "Look! either you tell us where you live or-!" he yelled but was cut off by Dizzy who was still in a capsule. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. The grisly guard looked over to him.

"And what will you do if I don't?" he asked. Dizzy growled. "I'll make you sorry." he said. The grisly guard growled again. "Take them to the holding cell." he commanded. "But sir." said one of the guards next to him. "I thought you wanted to do tests on them." "We'll worry about that tomorrow." I finally found myself able to move when they grabbed Dizzy and he struggled and growled as he was taken to the holding cell. I found myself backing up. The guards tried to pull me along but I pulled back. "Nagga!" I cried shrilly. "Nagga! Nagga!" The guards ignored my cries and grabbed me anyways. Once more I went stiff. Afraid to fight back. Dizzy and I were thrown in opposite holding cells. Luckily the cells were right next to each other. The holding cell seemed like a cross between a real alien holding cell and a jail cell on earth. I looked through the wall at Dizzy who was yelling and banging on the glass as soon as he was thrown in. The guards told him to shut up and they shot at him. I squeaked. I didn't like seeing him getting hurt. I began to feel really guilty about all this now.

Dizzy bangs against the glass once more roaring. The guards continued to fire at him. The grisly guard faced me again. "Well, what have you got to say now?" I was silent. I was shuddering. "I told you to leave her alone! Do you even care that she's terrorfied!" yelled Dizzy. The guards continued to shoot him. Growling he spun around making the guards fall onto the floor. "What's wrong with you?" the grisly guard asked. "Oh, I'm Dizzy." They murmured. Dizzy chuckled. His grin disappeared when the guard narrowed his eyes at him. A couple more guards came and shot Dizzy knocking him back. Struggling he clawed and bit the guards. "Restrain him." the grisly guard commanded. They managed to get Dizzy restrained. He keeps yelling and getting shot. "Don't talk back to me." replied the grisly guard sharply. Dizzy wasn't afraid. He kept getting shot. This was too much for me. I started to cry. Loud wails of emotional pain and dismay. Then the grisly guard banged on my cell startling me. "Stop that!" he yelled to me. I gasped, my chest heaving with embedded pain, my eyes bulging. I backed up and turned around. I continued to cry to the wall. But softer this time. The guards left. After all of the guards were out of ear range. Dizzy turned to me.

I continued to cry. Dizzy looked down. I heard him say. "Feelings and strength don't fail me now. Be strong. You were designed to be so. God, I hope 339's doing all right." he was saying to no one. I looked up a little. Dizzy looked back at me. My ears perked up when I heard him speak kweltikwanian. "Baka nooja. sayjaja zucan la mountakwan an awk kay." he said. I turned my head towards him. Eyeing him curiously. My face was wet and tears still flowed but not as badly as before. Then...he sang. "uyus mu aru fafaku karaun v aoran augsh aowurvm alurn vlau uar jjjajaou arua auao ua aurau auraua ruarau vc araua akaka notay somedayslotnay wcysualb nuntay. aruaro bvn arbjao qaaubnn hvsfaor aoroa bnzfxl aan zlgbvnx aoar lfaor uvn laraun van laraon vo aun afrruc na. Goobaja. Goobaja. Kata bata dooka. Akootah akootah. zackla zackoo Akka tiki baba. tiki baba. Achi-baba itume. tiki sacko. youga saycoon meega yurtamo? sacko tiki baba. soso najabba. bujee bu achibaba? Sacko tiki baba. Sacko tiki baaaaabaaaa..." he sang. My eyes were still on him.

My ears shot up when a guard came back and shot a look at Dizzy. "Shut up!" he shouted. He began to blast Dizzy again. I turned away flinching. I began to cry again. "Now, look what you did!" I heard Dizzy yell. A guard blasted at me and yelled in my face. I didn't get hit by the blast but I did faint. "Now, look! You made her faint!" Dizzy yelled. That was all I heard before I totally blacked out from overwhelming fright and emotional pain.

The next day...I woke up. I was still on that uncomfortable metal holding cell floor. I longed for home. For my bed. I heard the door to my cell open and rough hands reached in to grab me. My eyes shot open wide from their squinting state. I backed up. I didn't want them to touch me. I felt a wave of panic go through me. I pressed up against the wall. What was wrong with me? I was being such a courageless wimp. I wasn't defending myself. I felt appalled with myself as I backed up further. A new wave passed through me. This time...Anger. "NO TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I still need to work on my language. Of course the guards just ignored me again. They got hold of me. But to my surprise, this wave didn't fade. I remained angry. I growled as they dragged me to a room with a couple of lab tables. I saw that Dizzy was already strapped down. He was still growling and struggling.

I struggled as they strapped me down. Angry for our struggling. The guards took out a couple of strong blasters and shot us. I winced. The Anger seemed to disolve. The pain had zapped me back to my fear state. The grisly guard came over. He looked down at me. I looked traumatized. He chuckled. Dizzy looked at me, his ears back. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the guards again. Summoning up his strength, Dizzy Struggled. A couple of the metal holding bands started to crack against his strength. I was pulled out of the trauma momentarily to admire his strength. I smiled and sighed. My smile faded when he was blasted at least 3 more times with a super blaster. He groaned. I saw the strength start to seep out of him. Trying to keep it, he tried to pull himself up but the guards tighted the metal bonds forcing his back to press against the table hard. He couldn't move. The strength continued to seep out. For a moment Dizzy looked scared. But then he changed to an angry determined state. But he gave a resigned grunt and turned his head towards me.

His eyes reopened to show sorrow. "Soka, 414. Soka. I tried." he said. He looked down weakly. My eyes started to water. The guards interrupted this teary situation with a bunch of orders. The grisly guard was the one that was giving them. "You," he said pointing to a skinny ugly guard. "Get me the equiptment for the endurance test." he said. "Afterwards we'll do the weakness test." "Yes, sir." the guard said. The Grisly guard/commander turned to me. "Now, we'll see how strong you REALLY are." he said. The guards came back with several weapons and machines. I looked at a couple un-easily. Dizzy's eyes were wide. "Line up." Commander said to the others. A few guards lined up. Side by side. Holstered at their sides were various plasma guns. "Aim simple gun at them." Commander said. The guards took out their smallest blasters and aimed them at Dizzy and I. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Fire." I heard him say.

At first it felt like a singe from a fire but the pain grew. It got more intense. Soon the pain spread through me as my body recognized the pain. I squeaked. I felt like I broke a bone or something. But I knew I didn't. The blast just hurt that bad. To me at least. I opened my water filled eyes and looked over at Dizzy. He looked at them with eyebrows raised. Apparently the blast felt like a mere shock to him. A small zap. He grunted against it and after scoffed. "What was that? A pinch?" he asked tauntingly. I looked at him eyes wide with fear. He chuckled and looked at me. He caught the message my eyes sent to him. 'oh. of course.' he thought. 'with a comeback like that I'm going to get more pain inflicted in-' his thought was cut off by the blast that he sorta knew was coming for that comment. Commander sighed. "Okay." he said. "It seems that the one with the sickening brightly colored fur is able to withstand blasts from the simple blaster." he said. He looked at me and continued. "This one seems to be a little weak with the pain from this blaster. But let's see how they fare against the rest of them." he finished. The guards reholstered the simple blaster and went for the next one. The second smallest. This one was a blaster known as a standard blaster. Or an average one.

They reaimed the blasters at us and shot. Once more I felt myself feeling excruciating pain. Since I was not built for combat or was not "Combat safe" or an another words my coat could not withstand damage and I could get hurt as easily as a mere human. Almost. I looked down at myself eyes watering from pain. Visible burns were seen on my "White human" peach colored fur, which looked like regular human skin but obviously wasn't. Since it was fur. My body had red burn marks on it. I flinched as the pain seemed to crawl up through my body. Dizzy merely grunted again. Although I swear that I saw him flinch when he got hit. He looked at the guards with eyes that threatened. "Is that the best you can do?" He didn't say anything but his eyes seemed to say it for him. Once again commander came over and looked at us. "That one with the colors." he said pointing to Dizzy. "Seems to be able to withstand blasts from a standard blaster cannon as well, well let's see how he faces the Super blaster." he said. Dizzy snarled. The commander went over to me next. "She seems unable to withstand any blasts from the blaster cannons. Therefore I command that we skip her and keep testing the one with the colors." he said. The guards nodded. I looked over. The guards took out a bigger blaster, from It's size I guessed it was the super blaster. They aimed it at Dizzy and once again fired.

This time Dizzy seemed to yell out a spring of curses when the blast hit him. I was surprised at his profane language. This caused the guards to shoot him a couple more times with the same blaster. I looked over. My eyes softened. Dizzy turned to me and tried to shake his head but because of the restraints he couldn't do so. The process of the strong blasters continued. Each one stronger than the last. I was forced to lie there and watch Dizzy take blow after blow. This caused unimaginable heartache on my part. Soon I closed my eyes and tried to find a happy place but Dizzy's painful yowls would bring me back out of it. I controlled all urges not to cry. Then that strong feeling came through me again. To me it was an omnimous feeling. Anger... My eyes seemed to flare with red fire. My claws uncontrollably seemed to unsheath. Backspikes seemed to penetrate the very table I was on. My teeth glistened and appeared to be sharper. I felt an uncontrollable surge of energy pass through me. I tried hard to keep it in, knowing that with these restraints it would do me no good.

When the guards took a break. I managed to calm down a bit. My eyes and teeth returned to normal. The backspikes retracted back into me. My claws retracted slowly as well. "Okay. We're done with the blaster test." I heard the commander say. "Thank Jumba." Dizzy gasped under his breath. Dizzy was referring to 'god' when he said that. To him his god is 'Jumba' since he created them. So if he says. 'Thank Jumba' it's equivalent to when others say. "Thank god." Anyways, that's when I heard the guards come back in with several more little machines. A few looked extremely dangerous and I shot a nervous look at Dizzy.

2 hours and excrutiating pain later...

I sighed as me and Dizzy were finally taken from the table. We were thrown back into our holding cells. "Rest." said the one guard. "You'll need your strength tomorrow for the next test." he said then he and all the other guards left leaving us alone. I looked at Dizzy. "Hey," I whispered to him. "You okay?" I asked him. "After that endurance and strength torture, I'm totally worn out." he said. I turned back and sighed. The floor was cold and hard like always and I had a hard time getting to sleep as always. So the next day I was overly tired.

I had rings under my eyes or bags, whatever you want to call them. I was still slumbering uncomfortably. The cell door opened and the hands reached in again. They jerked me from my slumber and my eyes shot open with confusen and surprise. "Time for your next test." said the guard carrying me to the lab tables again. Today, I seemed to be the first pinned to the table. They seemed to be having "Difficulty" moving Dizzy in here today. 'Good for him.' I thought. 'I wish I was strong enough to escape these bonds while Dizzy stalls them.' Dizzy appeared struggling with 6 guards trying to hold him. I grinned at this. They managed to get him strapped down again. Dizzy snarled again. Commander looked at him. A couple guards drew out blasters. Strong ones. Commander signalled for them to lower the blasters. He looked at Dizzy. "We'll punish him later." he said to the guards. "They will probably need their strengths for the next couple tests."

The guards obeyed and lowered their blasters. Commander looked towards me. He appeared to be studying me for the moment. Another guard was too. "Sir, do you think she can handle the Labor test?" he asked Commander. Commander looked at my scrawny body. He thought a minute. "With a body like hers, one that can't withstand pain, it will be exceedingly hard, the labor test." "Sir, what about the agility test?" "From the looks of it, she probably can't run very fast." Commander replied to the questioning guard. "But then again, I may be wrong. We should test her anyway." he said. The guard nodded. "What will we do first sir? Agility or labor?" "I'll say Agility first. Then Labor. Then agility again to see how fast they can go after hard physical work." Commander said. He motioned for the guards to release me. They did so. Knowing very well, that I couldn't get away, I stayed put.

Commander took out a clip board. "Okay." he said motioning me towards an obsticale course just outside the lab. "You will go through that entire obsticale course. We will time you. We'll also record your speed. But mind you, this is also a test of smarts and wits. For there is danger within the obstical course as well. Find your way out." he said to me. I nodded. He took out a whistle. "On my whistle. 3...2...1.." he said and blew on it. Immediatly I burst forward, taking long strides. But with a body almost exactly like a human's it was tough to run fast on all fours. I soon found myself panting hard. I made a few twists and turns and the first obsticale of danger faced me. It was a swinging saw. It was like one of those round sharp saws. Only it was hanging from the ceiling and swinging from side to side. The saw whirring menacingly. I took a deep breath and lurched forward when it touched one side. But, it came back. I barely ducked and crawled out of the way.

I made a few more twists and turns and came apon a humungous spiked ball rolling towards me. Unsure of what to do I backed up to study it's path. It appeared to be rolling back and forth. When it reached my side it paused a few seconds before rolling the other way again. Summoning up strength I waited for it to reach my side again. Then as soon as it did, I darted out, running as fast as I could. It started up again and rolled towards me with great speed. Panicing I attempted to run faster. Just as it was about to roll over me, I reached the other side and made a sharp turn around the corner. Panting fiercly I nearly fell over. My eyes were wide. I felt like laying down and going to sleep, but I had to urge myself to go on. I did so. A little farther. More twists and turns. One last obstical of danger. It was near the exit. Lasers lined the walls and they were moving around. This one had to be a timed move in order to get through. I cautiously moved forward. Studying the laser's paths. Suddenly it stopped a moment the lasers forming a square. I attempted to jump through when the lasers suddenly started up again and contracted into a tiny square. In doing so, it burned me bad.

An obvious shriek of pain sprang from me. I stumbled forward out of the maze/course. The commander looked at his timer and clipboard. "It took you, 5 minutes. Your speed was 1mph. & your IQ is average." he said writing down notes. I groaned and slumped over. Another guard came next to me. "You can't be tired already. You still need to do the labor test." I looked at him with a nasty look. 'You try going through an obstical course of danger as fast as you can.' I thought. Commander looked at me. "So much for agility." he mumbled. "Now the labor test." he said. I barely had time to rest as they shoved me to another area of the lab. It was like a work course. There were big rocks and different machines and heavy things to pull and race and more obstacle courses and things to move that were heavy. I looked at Dizzy. His ears were back in sadness. He knew he could do nothing. He looked away. My own ears seemed to go back in the same sadness. Dizzy looked at me. 'Meet me after the whole testing thing.' he mouthed. I nodded.

I turned to face the commander. "Ahem." he started. "The following test is a combonation test of wits, speed and strength. Your first assignment is to move those heavy boulders onto that large cart." He pointed to a cart with railing along all it's sides. It looked like a wide flattened wagon. "You will use the cart to move the boulders from here to the other end of the lab. We will time you. The next item is to race past the dangers in the next obstacle course. The last one will test your knowledge on machinery. Study them and find away out of the machinery path. You'll have to pull levers and hit switches to open doors or hidden areas that will give you short cuts to the exit of that maze." he said. I nodded. I copied the info into my mind. "Lastly," he said almost coldly. "You will work as fast as you can in a rough spot where they will comand you to work fast, doing chore like things. Tough chores." Forgive me. But I couldn't think of anything threatening for the Labor test. I had a hard time trying to figure it out.

The guards shoved me towards the work area. I waited for the whistle. I tensed up for a run. The whistle blew and I was off. Panting after a few seconds. It wasn't easy for a creature built in a bi-ped's structure to run on all fours. I reached the boulders and struggled to move them. Grunting and heaving I picked up the boulder. Huffing I finally laid it onto the cart. I let out an overwhelmed sigh. I looked at the other boulders. They were all the same size. But there was only one bigger than the rest. The boulder I heaved myself was like a hundred tons. I could only lift 1,000 times my weight. So it was a little difficult. Within 10 minutes I got all the boulders but the big one onto the cart. Panting hard, I made my way to the front and put myself inside the harness. Heaving I pulled the cart of 50 tons to the other side. It took me nearly 2 hours to reach the other end, with that heavy a load straining my back. I gasped for breath and was sweating as I reached the other side of the lab. I unloaded the boulders and fell face first to the ground wheezing.

Dizzy looked at me with eyes of pain and fear. I looked up with eyes just as filled with pain. 'Bujee boo, you can do it. Please try for me.' he mouthed. My eyes teared up. "Ih." I nodded. I struggled painfully trying to get up. I reharnessed myself and pulled the cart as fast as I could to the other side. I staggered and fell over once I reached the other side. I let out a pained cry of sadness and fear and pain. I pulled myself up. But my legs quivered and I fell back down, flat on my belly. Grasping the wall with my hands I slowly pulled myself up. Carefully I made my way to the largest rock that was left. I took a deep breath and backed up. Then at full speed, which wasn't very fast, I rammed into the boulder. It moved only a centemeter, and I was left with a head-splitting headache. I took another deep breath and heaved myself at the rock. It took me 3 hours this time to get it onto the cart and halfway to the other side. It took me one more hour just to get to the other end and unload it. After I unharnessed myself I fell down again, nearly too weak to get up.

A choked cry escaped me as I yet again attempted to get up but couldn't. The commander looked at his clip board again. "It took you 6 hours and 10 minutes all together." He announced. "Your IQ seemed a little low in this section and Your speed was...1/40 of a mile per hour." he said. Hearing this, I felt as though he were exagerating. I slowly lifted my head. Sweat poured down me like a waterfall. My eyes were glazed over. The same guard that stood next to me after the agility test came over. "Don't give up now. You have more to do." he said urgingly. A lump formed in my throat. I tried my best to retain a sob. Another guard roughly picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me next to another obsticale course. This one was larger. Exasperated, I got up painfully and went to the entrance. My legs quivered and I nearly collasped. I was beginning to feel dizzy. The whistle sounded and I stumbled. Tripping over myself I tumbled and did 5 sumersaults and landed scraping my face up on the gravely course. I didn't get up. Blasters were drawn and plasma forced me forward. I turned a corner and fell again. I couldn't get up. The choked cry escaped me in a loud, paniced sob. I looked at the cameras that were looming over the course.

"I..I...I...not can...do...this..." I gasped out. I whined sharply in pain as my dizzyness and headsplitting and strained back pain returend. Collapsing on the ground I sobbed as loud as I could. Dizzy heard me and his heart sank. "She's giving up." he said to himself painfully. "What can I do?" he thought his eyes watering. Plasma rained down on me once more. I moved a few more feet and collapsed again. The commander stopped the timer. He motioned for his men to go and bring me out. One man grabbed me roughly around the neck and another grasped my back and sides. I yelled as fur was pulled harshly in the picking up. They threw me outside the course. I fell over again. The commander motioned for another tough looking guard to come over. He looked liked something out of Boot Camp. He grabbed me tightly around the neck. Lifting me up he held me in front of his face. His eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I never felt such fear in all my life. "Now, listen here you Piece of rotting flesh and garbage!" he barked in my tear stained face. "You are going to go through there as fast as you can and finish strong. You will not give up! ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT!" he yelled. I shuddered. His voice became eerily calm as he brought my ear to his mouth. "If you don't do this right, you will never be seen alive again." he rasped. He showed me a large knife. "One lop of this baby and you're a goner." I was breathing rapidly.

He let me go and threw me towards the entrance where my immense fear forced me up. The whistle blew. "GO!" Came the boot camp looking guy's voice. I squeaked in fear and darted forward. I was near the stage of hyperventalation and fainting but I was too terrorfied to faint. Hyperventalation would slow me down. I ran around tight corners and came to my first out of 8 obsticales to move and 8 dangers to dodge. I moved a large boulder out of my way and was nose to nose with a swinging blade. I nearly fainted at the sudden sight of it being right there. I breathed deeply and summoned most of my strength and flew past it. I came forward in front of a large spike filled hole. I need a powerful jump to clear that to the other side. I looked at the walls. I didn't have the energy to jump and clear that. I hopped onto the walls nearly sliding off. I gasped in fear as I did so. As quickly as I could I crawled along the wall's side and jumped over the hole and cleared it.

Then My third obstacle of danger as well as my 2nd obsticale to move came in front of me. The walls had holes in them and out of the holes came arrows. The shot across to each other's sides and penetrated the others wall. They were shooting out fast and in the middle of it was a large crate filled with who knows what which I had to move out of the path of the arrows and push it to a wall in front and climb up onto the crate and jump over the wall. I looked at the wall trying to use my wits to figure things out. Thinking quickly I moved forward and grabbed a few arrows and bending them this way and that became a tight bound arrow made shield. I lurched forward with another shield similar and held both of them on opposite sides of me. My secondary arms came out and I summoned my strength up and gave a few great shoves and the crate moved out of the arrow's path. I shoved it against the wall in front of me and leapt ontop. I dropped the shields and leapt forward over the wall nearly leaping onto my 4th object of doom. More spikes and up ahead I saw huge mashers. Object of doom number 5. Lucky for me, my legs landed in between the spikes. I quickly leapt out of the hole and let out a relieved sigh. I looked forward and saw the mashers. I adjusted my sight and saw what lay beyond them. A huge chunk of machinery lay in the way of a path of piping hot Asphalt of tar or something. Object of doom number 6 and object to move number 3

Leaping forward I halted in front of the mashers nearly forgetting that I still had to clear them. I backed up and watched it's path. It paused a few seconds like the spiked ball had done after 5 mashes. Having study it's path. I cleared the first masher. But 4 more lay ahead. One was mashing slowly. I easily cleared the second. The third seemed to be going in rythem. Almost like a drum. It paused and I leapt past. The 4th one wasn't even going but when I tried to go through, it unexpectedly started up again and nearly smashed me. Squealing I moved rapidly out of the way. Gasping I looked forward at the last masher. This one didn't pause at all. It never stopped. It kept mashing. I thought a moment. I closed my eyes a moment and reopened them. I leapt forward and the masher slammed down on me but my 4 hands held it up struggling. I kicked off with my one back foot and did a small flip over another pit of spikes and landed right in front of the chunk of machinery. Fur bristling I revealed my back spikes and I raced forward and lifted up the 10 ton chunk and set it behind me. My adrenaline was pumping fieriously through me. I looked ahead. I stood just in front of the hot asphalt.

I looked forward and saw no object of doom just yet but I spotted Object to move number 4 & 5. A huge chunk of of Earth lay beyond. I had to Move it the way I did the chunk of machinery and then move a huge metallic boulder to yet another wall and jump over. Just beyond it I saw a humongous fire. Object of Doom number 7. I looked in front of me. Asphalt. Hmm. I looked at the walls but there was no wall using today. The wall was too slippery here. I'd fall and harm myself. I backed up and took a giant leap into the middle of the asphalt. Pain shot through me and I quickly leapt 2 more times and cleared the rest of it. I looked up. The huge chunk of earth lay right in front of me. I got up shakily and grasped it and lifted it over my head and set it down behind me. Panting, I ran forward. I moved the metallic boulder against the wall and crawled on top of it. My strength began to drain and falter. I nearly fell over. I looked over the wall. Just beyond the fire lay Object to move number 6 and 7. A huge metallic 20 feet high crate. A hollow wall lay in front of it and you need to use the crate to break through. Object 7 was another huge boulder the size of a large house. You had to push it and make it break a few more walls. I leapt over the wall nearly landing flat on my face.

I landed on my one leg and twisted something. I winced but pressed on. I faced the fire. I looked next to me. But I found nothing to use that would help get me past it. I summoned up strength and once again darted forward. I ran as fast as I could blindly through the 1 mile long fire. Shrieking I leapt out of the fire and rolled around madly to get the fire off. Once it was off I ran forward wild eyed over to the large crate. With one large concussive like shove, I shoved it through the hollow wall and raced out of it. Still running I ran into the large boulder and gave the same concussive shove and it rolled forward. I leapt forward and did several small flips and sumersaults and landed past the broken walls and the halted boulder. I look forward full of confidence that I could make it. I saw the last object to move. I rammed through it and tossed it behind me in an adrenaline filled excitement. Then I looked forward and my smile turned to a look of terror and my heart sank. Electricity coursed through the path in front of me. Beyond it was the exit. I grabbed onto the wall and crawled near the top of the electricity and tried to jump over but I didn't jump far enough. My one foot touched the electricity and it jolted through me. I tumbled out of the course. The last thing I heard before passing out was the commander saying.

"It took you 30 minutes and your speed was up and down but most 3 miles per hour. Your IQ was high and you were pretty determined through most of it." I looked at him and fell forward knock out. The boot camp guy came over. He grabbed the unconcious me and yelled in my unhearing face. Dizzy looked at them enraged. But then I fell totally unconcious before I heard what he yelled to them.

A few minutes later, I woke up. I had wounds all over from the obsticale course and the agility and labor test. Plus wounds that were inflicted on my unconcious being by the boot camp guy trying to wake me up. "Continue." The boot camp guy said coldly as I woke up. I started to become unconcious again but he did something that definately woke me up. He slashed a private area with his sharp blade. I screamed as loud as I could. "Yeah, scream you Bitch!" he shouted. Dizzy snarled from the table he was restrained to. Commander ran over. "Ghastly! Calm down! PUT her down!" he yelled. Ghastly scoffed and dropped the pain-logged me. He gave me a death glare. "I'll get you." he hissed. I started to sob and scream. "333!" I cried in desperation.

Dizzy looked at me. His ears were flattened to his head. "Villains!" he shrieked. His Fury rising. "HOW DARE YOU!" he said and started swearing in turorian. Ghastly death glared him. "I can do what ever I please..." he hissed into Dizzy's ear. He re-unsheathed his blade and made a deep cut in Dizzy's arm. Dizzy screamed as it cut through flesh and muscle and even starting to cut bone. A few guards raced over and pulled Ghastly away from Dizzy. Commander quickly and gently took me up and moved me away from Ghastly. "Get him out of my sight!" he said in anger. Ghastly shouted angrily as he was carted out of the lab. Gently Commander moved me to another course. This one full of machinery. He knelt beside me. "It is clear to me, that you'll need immediate attention for further injurys. If you can go on, try your best to get through and not get hurt." he said softly with gentle eyes. He eyed the place of me that had gotten slashed. "I understand you're in pain. But try the best you can to get through." I nodded. My head was feeling heavy though.

"I can not." I said in agony. Commander sighed. "Try." he urged. I groaned. "She's too hurt!" Dizzy called. Commander sighed and rubbed his forehead. "All right." he said. "If you are any better we'll continue tomorrow." he assured me gently. I was cut out of the test the rest of the day, but Dizzy still had to go. I didn't see how he got through but he did. He was through the agility test in a flash. Within a half hour he moved the boulders and He got through the obsticale course of danger in 15 minutes. Going on he went through the last 2 tests and did agility again. Seeing him being strong and going through with great strength, gained me determination. I tapped the commander and said. "I do rest!" I demanded. Surprised by my sudden change of attitude He let me do it. Painfully, I went through the machinery test. I was a piece of cake on my part. I was skilled with the machines with the hidden doors and such. I got out within 3 minutes. Dizzy 4. Commander was impressed. My speed was like it always was but my IQ was high as well as dizzy's.

Then I faced the total challenge. Dizzy and I both together went on to the last test. The hard back breaking chores from which we had to do rapidly. A man similar to Ghastly was ordering us through. We pushed and pulled and shoved and lifted and carried heavy objects and clean things. Mostly dishes and clothes by hands. The man had a whip and whipped us and yelled for us to go faster. By the end I was crying. Dizzy had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. Commander saw the emotion and his eyes softened. Lastly we went through the Agility test one last time. The last test of the day. Dizzy went behind the slowly moving me. Once more I cleared the swinging saw and spiked ball. Although I went slower than the last time. I halted in front of the lasers. I looked at Dizzy who thought a moment.

"Ah!" he cried. He rammed a fist through the wall and the circuits were broken. The lasers ceased in the square shape. Dizzy smirked at me. For the second time today I smiled. We raced out together. Commander smiled and told us our score. Dizzy-2 minutes-Speed:5mph-IQ high. Me-3 minutes-Speed:1mph-IQ high.

As commander watched us embrace he smiled. He escorted us to a first Aid lab and Dizzy and I walked hand and hand. I started to go inside when Ghastly caught me from behind. "Got you." he hissed dangerously. "333!" I cried. Dizzy turned and saw him. "Hey, nala kweesta! Leave her alone!" Dizzy quickly grasped me and put me behind him. Ghastly took out his blade and slashed Dizzy across the chest. Dizzy howled in agony and greenish blood spurted out. He clasped a hand over his chest. Commander raced out. "Ghastly!" he cried. "What are you doing here!" "Doing what I WANT to do." Replied Ghastly as he licked the blood off his blade. "oh, fire the bastard already." groaned Dizzy holding his chest though the blood still oozed out freely. Commander gave a solemn expression and walked up to Ghastly and shoved him back. "Listen, I'm the commander. The chief. I say what to say!" he said sternly. "Disobey me again and I'll have you fired from every job you get including this one." He threatened. Ghastly scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." he said pointing the blade at Commander before going the other way.

A guard came up to Commander. "Shall I escort him?" he asked. 3 more guards came over. "Yes, keep an EYE on him. Ya hear?" he said sternly. "Why'd you ever hire him sir?" A guard asked as he left. It was a retorical question so he didn't expect it to be answered. Ghastly looked back down the hallway getting one last death glare. A few guards came over to him to escort him away. Before he could be he flung his blade at me. It hit me in the stomach. I screamed and suddenly the pain increased. "What in the hell?" I cried. I pulled it out of me. Razors had slid out of the blade itself. If the razor blades had time to expand it would've impaled me. I shuddered at the thought and quickly tossed it as far away from me as possible. I collapsed onto my knees and started to cry. Commander quickly took the blade and locked it up. Dizzy looked over at me.

Commander came back. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Dizzy didn't answer. He just crawled over to me and embraced me tightly. "414." he soothed. "It will be all right. You'll see. Bujee boo don't cry." he said soothing and shushing the sobbing me. I grabbed onto him tighter. "I never want leave you side." I whispered frightfully and painfully. "I know." Dizzy said and stroked my fur gently. Commander's expression grew softer. "But as long as that maniac is out of the way, things won't be so bad." Dizzy added. I held onto Dizzy longer, then looked over at Commander. He smiled. "You saved me. Twice now." I said. Commander smiled more gently. "No need to thank me." he said softly. "I couldn't let you get more hurt than you needed to be. Pain only from the tests and not from a blood thristy blade throwing maniac." he said. "So does this mean you won't be as tough on us anymore?" Dizzy asked. Commander sighed. "Probably. I seemed to have grown attatched to you guys. I don't want anyone to hurt you but me." he said. Dizzy and I looked at each other. "Oh." said Commander. "Here's the first aid room." Quickly he took us into the room and locked the door, for just in case reasons. Commander looked us over.

"Your female companion is obviously the most hurt, so I shall give her immediate medical attention." He said to Dizzy. He picked me up and put me on a comfy little bed. I purred. Commander looked at Dizzy as his ears went forward in slight happiness. He turned to Dizzy. "I'm sorry for insulting your looks earlier. I was pretty cold." Dizzy looked solemnly at Commander. "Hey, dude. Don't sweat it. No harm done." He said putting his paw on Commander's shoulder to show he meant it. Commander gave a light smile. "yeah. Well, I'll send in a couple guards to take care of you." he said reassuringly. He left the room and locked the door behind him. Once he was gone Dizzy welcomed me to his arms. I quickly crawled over and embraced him tightly. Our blood seemed to mix together, for we were both still bleeding. My blood seemed to seep into his own as his did to mine. It might be what caused one of the resulted problems/powers. His blood carried his smugness. I became a little more smug later on. He became more smug as well later on. Gene residue goes a long way.

I hugged Dizzy tighter, unaware of the mixture of our blood. Moments later, as the commander had promised, guards came in to take care of us. Once we were taken care of they led us back to our cells slowly. They were about to put us back in our seperate holding cells, when Commander came over. "No, " He said. "Put them in the same cell." The guards looked at him surprised, but didn't hesitate to do so. Once they had put us in the cell. A guard came over to Commander. "Sir, don't you think, this way, they'll be able to escape?" he asked confused. Commander looked at us and we yet again embraced. "No, I think I can trust them not to. I almost feel bad that we have to continue the tests and tear them apart." he took off his helmet. You know those things those dinosaur looking guards wear from the first Lilo and Stitch movie, those helmet things they wear on their heads. Looking Closly, I scooted over. He wasn't nearly as grisly looking as he had first appeared. He seemed a little...more...body friendly. I closly examined his appearance. He had a sleek raptor like body and had Green reptile like scales. Quite different did he look from the other orange raptor like guards. He must of taken a bath or something recently since he no longer looked greasy and grimy. His skin looked shiny and smooth as if it had been polished. He had a slight want-to-be Mohawk on his head. It was not that good, it looked like a failed attempt to make one. It was purple. Having finally seen his looks I purred in curiosity. I skimmed down his body. I wanted to see more.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. What was I thinking? I loved Dizzy. I looked back and caught the last Beautiness of Commander. His eyes were Not like any I'd seen before. They were a beautiful blue. It reminded me of something that Jumba called the Ocean. I'd never seen one before in real life but I'd seen pictures. Curious, I started to think again. Then Ghastly's frightning features came to my mind. His distorted demon like structure. The tail like the devil himself would have. I remembered the fear I had as I viewed his face through the eyepart of the helmet. The Devil like creature's skin/fur was blood red. Although it had a tint of black and purple in it. His claws were long and the tips looked green as if tipped with venom. I remembered that he had a hairdue that looked like a still and always raging camp fire. His teeth were razor sharp and of many sizes. The cut he had made on his wrist was barely disiphered through his red, purple and black skin, but the most frightening feature was his eyes. The very eyes that were all black but looked as if they'd been stained with a spatter of blood. The blood shotedness scared me. Not only that, his face was almost like a skull's. His eyes practically bulged from their sockets. He looked like a dead demon from hell. Commander had just finished talking with the guards and had walked away, when I let out a frightened whine.

Unknown to him, Ghastly had gotten away from the guards and was hiding not far away.

From where he was hiding, Ghastly watched them. More intently though he was watching Commander. "You dug your grave, boy. You're life will soon dangle from the end of my blade." He said. Having been undaunted at the loss of one of the more treasured blades he pulled out another. Unknown to anyone but himself he had plenty more in storage. After saying that, he made a cut on his wrist and didn't even flinch. He felt no pain at the moment. He was of a scary species that felt no pain whatsoever. No remorse or sorrow. For all the people knew, his species were like demons. He slowly lifted the blade with the blood, his own blood, on it up to his mouth and licked it off. As if enjoying and savoring the taste of it, he slowly did so.

Dizzy heard my frightened whine and looked towards me with the biggest look of concern I'd seen on his face yet. "414?" he asked, quickly crawling towards me and enveloped me into a tight yet gentle embrace. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. Unable to answer from the immense fear I still felt, I grasped on to him tightly. So tight, he uttered a loud "OUCH!" I loosened my grip. He rubbed his side. "Why'd you pinch me?" he asked. I looked down. "Soka." I murmured. His eyes once again softening he took my hand in his. "414." he said. "Tell me what's wrong." I sniffled a bit. I was still quavering feeling as though Ghastly was in the cell with us. Dizzy's ears went back in sadness. "414 please." he begged. I continued to look down. Dizzy patted his nose in thought. "Hon, Look up. Look at me." he said. Somehow knowing his colors seemed to give me happiness and comfort, he said so. I slowly looked up and once my eyes locked onto his psychodelically colored fur, all the thoughts of Ghastly left my mind.

We hugged again. Dizzy stroked his hands up and down my back and I emitted a slight purr of contentedness.

The next day I awoke early. Fearing the worst I cuddled Dizzy till it was time. But what I heard next overjoyed me. Commander came to the cell and stood in front of it, talking to another guard. "Sir, do you think they're healed and ready enough for the weakness and fear test?" the guard asked. Almost immediatly commander replied. "No. Not today. We'll give them a few weeks to heal." I nearly leapt for joy at hearing that. Happy to be able to stay in the cell, since I was tired, I went back to sleep, only to be later shaken awake by Dizzy. "Uh..yeah. This Guard guy is asking us what we want to eat. I said that I wanted the Crispy BBQ Chicken. I also got a pepsi. What do you want?"

I thought a moment. "A plate of spagetti would be nice and some BLTs. Also a large pepsi as well." I replied finally. The guard smiled and winked. "Sure thing." He closed the door and walked away. Once he was gone, Dizzy and I began to cuddle again. Dizzy cast an eye on a few of my wounds. He spotted the burn marks on my sides from the lasers from the agility test. "I bet that hurts alot, huh?" he asked quietly. I nodded. Then replied. "Well, not as much as it was. It..it didn't hurt quite as much as when I landed funny on my one leg." I said showing him which leg I meant. He nodded acknowledging it. I continued. "The back-breaking pain and the blaster shots pale in comparison to that and what Ghastly..." I trailed off. I went silent. I paused then continued. "...What Ghastly did to..me." I said. Dizzy examined the wound in my stomach with complete sadness. He put a hand on my shoulder. "414. Tell me out of all the pain, what hurts the most now?" he said. He had a kind of pleading look in his eyes and even though I felt embarrised at having to mention it, I couldn't stand the pleading eyes. "It hurts down-" I cut myself off. At a loss of words I pointed down to the area Ghastly had sliced earlier. Curious as well as Upset, scared and concerned he looked where I pointed.

Sure enough a long gash was in that very spot. Dizzy brought his head back up slowly with a strange look in his eyes. But yet they still held the concerned gentle look. "You mean right..." he cut himself off. I looked at him curiously as he reached over to the area that was injured. "...here?" he concluded slowly gently touching the sensitive area. I winced. "Yes." I replied with a pained face. Dizzy saw this. The expression on his face turned into a light smile. Of What? What he was feeling I didn't know, but I didn't really think when he reached over yet again and started to massage it gently. An unmistakable sensation of pleasure went through me. What was he doing that felt so good? I'd soon find out. Hardly thinking, I reached over and he seemed unfazed as I did so. I started to massage Dizzy's private area. Sighing in pleasure we continued to do it to each other. Then I realized that the pain I felt there now felt less. All I felt was the extreme sensation of pleasure.

A tingle went up my spine as the crimson/Red colored Ghastly happened to pass the cell. My fur bristled and the pain returned. I looked at Dizzy fearfully and he hurriedly pulled me into an embrace and turned me around. "333? What's going on?" I asked surprised at being whirled around to face him. Dizzy didn't reply but pulled me closer. A weird sensation was felt by me as I was pulled up so close that I was sure that my body was stubbornly pressing into Dizzy's body. It was so close I could've sworn that "They" happened to lightly touch each other. Feeling awkward and a little scared I pulled away. Dizzy took hold of me again. When I looked at his eyes they'd gone red. Sudden fear and pain took hold of me as he unsheathed his claws and pulled out a blade...Was Dizzy possessed? He raised it over his head and I whimpered. "333, please." I whimpered. Not caring what I said he brought the blade down and sliced my already injured area and continued to do unimaginable things to me.

I woke up sweating, bolting straight up into a sitting position. Right away, I felt the reassuring arms of the not-possessed Real Dizzy who quickly embraced me. What I nightmare! Dizzy would never truly do such a thing! Trembling I looked towards the door and saw Ghastly smiling a cruel smile. He'd obviously tampered with my dreaming thoughts...but how? Now looking at Dizzy, I told myself that I didn't care. I found myself crying into his shoulder. "Shh, hon. It's okay. You just fell asleep while I was massaging you." he informed me. I looked up at him. Tears still fell from my face. Dizzy flicked out his tongue and licked them away. "Don't worry." he said. I winced and cried harder. The pain hurt more now. I strongly felt that Ghastly was hurting me...somehow. I didn't know exactly how he was doing it. Dizzy quickly leaned over. He was about to touch the area again to massage it back to pleasure, but I stopped him. "Wait until after we eat. We'll go to the bathroom and clean up." Dizzy pulled his hand back quickly and nodded. "All right. All right." he said softly. Not long after, a guard came by carrying a big plate of our orders. He stopped in front of the door and opened it.

"Okay, I've got your orders." he said. He set out the chicken, BLTs and spaghetti and the pepsi. "Enjoy." The guard said. He shut the door once more. I slowly went over to our orders, the pain increasing rapidly. Dizzy looked at me in shock and fear. Dropping the chicken, he quickly ran over to me and tried to get me to sit up. My head felt as though it was going to explode. I couldn't sit up. Writhing on the floor, I heard Dizzy's panicing voice getting faint. Before I went into an odd Blackout/Faint, My glazed stiff eyes locked onto the terrorfied Dizzy. My blurry vision picked up on him backing up and with incredible strength, despite his injuries, he broke the glass door to the cell.

I saw Dizzy...Something was going on. Something...bad.

Dizzy grabbed me and flung me out of the cell, my body making a loud painful clang on the metallic floor. Quickly, worried that he may of hurt me more he leapt out after me.

Ghastly...he was now in charge of this! He was torchering Dizzy! What I saw next amazed me...

I felt my body being pulled off the floor with an effortous grunt from Dizzy. He quickly headed to what looked like the bathrooms.

Dizzy was being killed...but I was leaping in to save him! What was going on? I don't think I'd ever be so brave. This was one weird flashforward.

Snapping out of it. I opened my eyes. Dizzy was still running carrying the stiff me horizontally. An immense feeling of tingling fear went through me as I caught the sight of Ghastly not far away. Then like lighting he came forward. In the next instant he was in front of us. My body went into a writhing fit again. Dizzy had to struggle to hold on to me. It was hard because the next instant Ghastly was in front of Dizzy and had roughly shoved his hand in the sensitive area of Dizzy's body. He emitted a high pitched cry and dropped me. Still writhing uncontrollably I was helpless to whatever may await me. Ghastly quickly knocked Dizzy over and began kicking him in the same hurtful place. I watched helplessly as Dizzy tried to get up but couldn't. Something inside me snapped. Wild eyed, my spikes and extra arms came out and I leapt at Ghastly catching him off guard. Surprised he tumbled backwards. Being surprised my self at my sudden action I tumble forward as well. Enraged, Dizzy got back up.

He quickly let his extra arms and spikes out and unsheathed his long claws and made his tail wave threateningly. Before Dizzy could attack though. Ghastly tripped him and sent one of his blades down at him. Acting quickly I ran over and the blade hit me in the back. Almost instantly I fell forward, coughing up blood. Dizzy stunned and furious, scooted back out of Ghastly's way. Quickly he rolled into a ball with his best attack. He flung himself at Ghastly. Spikes writhing. Claws and Tail flailing threateningly and jaws snapping viciously. Ghastly smirked. A millisecond before Dizzy could hit him, he suddenly leapt at the ceiling and hung from it like a bat or vampire. Dizzy not knowing bowled into me, nearly flatening me.

I heard more guards coming. I squeaked happily. Ghastly looked down growling. He looked at the entrance the guards were taking. He rammed his fist into the wall and it caved in. Blocking us and the coming guards off from one another. Paniced shouts from the commander were heard on the other end. He knew Ghastly had us. An outraged Dizzy got up and growling rammed into Ghastly. Ghastly was rammed into a wall that didn't fall and his helmet came off, and displayed his hideous face for us both to see. Angry for this, Ghastly gathered laser energy in his eyes and shot it at Dizzy's eyes and with such force that propelled him back. Screaming all the way, he fell and did several backwards sumersaults and connected with a wall and lay on his back, his patookie upwards against the wall. The wall even cracked from the force. Ghastly leapt over to Dizzy. Who writhed in pain on the floor. Dizzy was temporarily blind. When his eyes opened I saw the psycedelic colors replaced by a hurtful agonizing looking red. Signalling that he was blind. Writhing in panic he flailed his arms out to grab onto something. Anything. But he grabbed only at air. Trying to grip onto the wall, but not knowing exactly where it was he continued to grab air.

I was scared for him. Ghastly crept up on the un-seeing Dizzy. Before Ghastly struck, he did something that made me remember WHAT species he was. He swished is devil like tail and formed fire in his hands. From what I remember Jumba told me that such a creature, One that looked like a demon, he was a Demantilian. Demon Demi reptile. One of the worst creatures you could possibly meet in the world. Even worse than a 'Perentil'! Read 'Elisir' to figure out what a Perentil is... I backed up as Ghastly was about to throw the fire onto Dizzy. Too afraid to jump in, I remained Stiff. "Come on!" I whispered to myself. But my body stayed put. Ghastly threw the fire onto Dizzy and he shrieked. But it only lasted a second, for the next instant, Commander and the others broke through. Ghastly turned to them and when he saw them he hissed. Guards began to shoot at him. Dodging the blasts, he leapt onto the wall and hastily skittered away, upside down like some sort of Arachnid or something.

A few guards rushed forward, following him, but Commander halted next to us. Dizzy was writhing on the floor with his first pair of hands clasped over his eyes and the other set reaching for an imaginary wall. He had rolled the fire off of him and his writhing and pain eased a little. Then, it dawned on me. The pain he just had, the pain I had before, always appeared or more or less increased when Ghastly was near. But when he wasn't near, no pain. Commander knelt down next to the stiff, wide eyed me. "Are you guys all right?" he asked softly. I didn't reply. My mind was reviewing everything that just happened. I remembered the excruciatingly painful tests. The rough hands of some of the guards. The pain. Ghastly's torchers. Being taking away from home...Having gone out...in the first place. Suddenly I realised just whose fault, all this was. At the next instant I snapped out of my stiffness and gripped onto Commander sobbing.

Startled, he was knocked onto his patookie, but he didn't seem to care as his now gentle touch was caressing my back in means of calming. "It's all right." he soothed. Dizzy was still busy gripping at the imaginary wall, but happened to finally turn towards the sound of us. "What's happening?" he asked confused and full of concern just the same. Commander continued to pat my back. I didn't look at him. He didn't know. Why would he? He's never been where I have. Made such a **_mistake _**as I have. Pulling out of his somewhat calming back rub, I flung myself at Dizzy. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Wha- 414?" he asked. I licked him in response. Carefully as if, I was a toy falling apart at the slightest touch, he wrapped his arms around me. "It's my fault, 333." I weeped. "It's my fault." Dizzy's eyes faced towards me and if he could see, he'd have an appalled look on his face. Shocked that I'd even think that way. "Nagga takabah." he insisted. "Takabah." I said back, still crying. "It's not your fault!" Dizzy insisted once more with a sound of scorn in his voice. I sniffled more and nodded. Then remembered he was now blind and said instead. "Ih. Is true." I said sadly. "Meega nala Kweesta myself." I said turning away. Dizzy looked shocked. Almost as if he wasn't blind anymore, he ran over to me and embraced me. "Do NOT call yourself that!" he demanded. Refusing to believe it, he picked me up and started to walk back towards... "Uh, 333? The cell is the other way." I said pointing behind us. "oh, Right. I knew that." said Dizzy. He turned around and headed towards the cell.

Last minute note: If this did stray as far as R rated, then Part 2 might too. So I may have to move both of these chapter parts to the R rated section.

Sorry about the long update. I have a bad feeling that I may have strayed into the R rated Category. So review and tell me whether or not I should move this story or at least this chapter part. to the R rated section, because I'm not sure If I strayed or not. Those who want to see the stories end, hang on and be patient. Chapter 6 will be done ASAP. But it depends on how long it takes to write Part 9-24 of Chapter 6. Yes, this will be the longest chapter in the story. Again sorry for the long update. It understandable though, what with the whole school thing, updating and modifying and adding onto other fics..yadda yadda yadda.

Anywho R&R


End file.
